


Cronut Morning

by TsiaBonasera



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Fluff, repost from my ffnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsiaBonasera/pseuds/TsiaBonasera
Summary: My take on the cronuts from last nights episode. Fluff Disclaimer: I own nothing. Repost from my FFnet.





	Cronut Morning

"Oohh Cronuts!" Castle exclaimed as he walked into the bullpen and spotted the yellow handled box.

"Sorry, I ate them." Kate apologized, looking up from her paperwork.

"You ate them? But you don't even like Cronuts...every time I bring them home you avoid them." Castle asked, confused.

"I just felt like having one…" Kate trailed off, looking back down at her paperwork.

Castle eyed her skeptically before moving around her desk and sitting down in his chair. He could see on her face that there was something she wasn't telling him but he decided to let it go, for now.

"Hey Castle, did you get a Cronut?" Ryan asked him as he walked back to his desk from the break room with a full cup of coffee.

"No, I didn't. Beckett ate them both." Castle told him with a pout.

"Dude, you said that they weren't both for you." Ryan chastised lightly.

Beckett just shrugged and continued doing paperwork. They all sat in silence for a while, waiting on Esposito to come back from his lead so they could keep working on their Ninja case. Castle ended up taking out his phone at some point to play flappy bird and kept losing after five.

"Castle could you please turn the sound down on that thing I have a headache." Beckett asked him softly, rubbing her temples.

"Yeah sure." Castle said, turning the volume off and glancing up at a very pale Kate.

"Hey, are you okay? You don't look so good." Castle worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kate said, brushing it off.

Suddenly a wave of nausea hit and Kate slammed her hand over her mouth.

"Whoa, Kate. Come on." Castle said, getting up and guiding Kate to stand up as well, Before leading her over to the bathroom.

He knocked on the door and opened it slightly and yelled in "Guy coming in sorry." before leading Kate into the bathroom and into a stall.

The second Kate was in the stall she keeled forward and emptied her stomach into the toilet as Castle held her hair back as she continued to throw up, rubbing soothing circles on her back with his other hand.

"Maybe I should take you home if you're sick." Castle suggested when there was a break in the throwing up.

"I'm not sick." Kate stated, before beginning to throw up again.

"Well I would beg to differ seeing as though we are in the precinct bathroom with you throwing up." Castle said sarcastically.

Kate relaxed a bit as the nausea subsided and flushed the toilet. She stood up and went to the sink to wash her mouth out.

"Kate you need to go home you're sick." Castle told her.

"Can you go in the top left drawer in my desk and get the toothbrush and toothpaste in there? Please?" Kate asked him, rubbing her face.

"Sure, but after that I'm taking you home. No buts." Castle insisted, walking out to retrieve the toothbrush.

He came back a few seconds later with the toothbrush and toothpaste and handed them to Kate.

"Thanks." Kate said with a smile before opening up the bag and brushing her teeth and mouth out well.

"Okay, now It's time to go home. I'm gonna go tell Gates." Castle said, half pushing out of the door.

"Rick wait." Kate said, surprising him with the use of his first name.

"Kate are you okay?" He asked her, suddenly filled with concern.

"Yeah...I'm okay...actually I'm more than okay...It's just…" Kate said, fumbling for words. "Let's go sit down in the breakroom, okay?" She suggested finally.

"Only if you're gonna tell me what's going on." Castle told her as he followed her out of the bathroom and through the precinct to the breakroom.

Castle sat down at the table and folded his hands on top of the table and Kate sat down across from him.

She took his hands in her own and looked down at them.

"Kate what's going on?" Castle asked again, his worry increasing with each passing moment.

Kate smiled sweetly and looked him in the eyes before saying "I'm pregnant." She searched his face for answers but all she saw was shock.

"Rick we're having a baby." She said tears gathering up in her eyes.

"A..a baby?" Castle said, a smile breaking out onto his face immediately.

"Yeah.." Kate replied softly, now letting the tears fall freely.

"We're gonna have a baby?!" Castle said jumping up from his chair and pulling Kate off her chair as well to envelope her in a tight hug.

After what seemed like an eternity the two pulled away but remained with their smiling gazes locked onto one another.

"When did you find out?" He asked.

"Um...well I took the pregnancy test, well six pregnancy tests two weeks ago, but then I had lanie run a blood test so I could be sure. And um the results of that came in this morning." Kate told him, her smile now beaming.

"Oh my god, Kate. We're having a baby!" Castle said, still in awe.

"Hey Castle, I found another cronut for you since Beckett ate both by herself." Ryan said, entering the room with another cronut, followed by Esposito.

"Yo, are we interrupting something?" Espo asked after seeing their close proximity.

"Yes." They said in unison.

"And technically I didn't eat both cronuts by myself."Kate said with the tilt of her head.

Castle smiled knowingly at her and then said "Should we tell 'em?"

"I think we should." Kate said with a smile, looking at the two very confused men in front of them.

"What's going on?" Ryan asked, glancing between the two of them.

"We're having a baby." Kate told them hoping for a good reaction.

"Oh My God! Congratulations guys!" Ryan said with a huge smile, before moving in and hugging them both.

"Yeah dudes that's awesome!" Esposito said with a smile as well.

"Yeah...now all we have to do is tell Gates…" Kate said.


End file.
